


Lion Cake

by Angelicat2



Series: Happy Birthdays [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Gen, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith celebrates Shiro's birthday with him."Hey," Keith narrowed his eyes but a grin lit up his face, "Today's about you. No complimenting me.""But,Keith," Shiro whined slightly as he took another forkful of cake, "It's my birthday, and I insist on complimenting you. In fact, I want you to try some of this."





	Lion Cake

**Author's Note:**

> **It's Shiro's birthday, but he gives Keith a gift neither expected. Maybe his birthday won't be so bad.**
> 
>  
> 
> Happy B-day Shiro!

Shiro stared down at the cake. It looked pretty good, a cute attempt at looking like the Black Lion. Its nose was a little off, slanting to the side like the icing (Shiro didn't know if he could call it icing in space) had melted a bit. Golden yellow eyes were uneven and some parts weren't the correct color, some purple scattered where there should have been blue. The cake itself was only the size of Shiro's fist.

But it was the best cake he'd ever seen.

He glanced up at Keith through his fringe of silver-white hair. Said young man was watching him intently with a focused face. If Shiro didn't know any better, he'd assume that Keith was mad or something. But Keith wasn't mad, the opposite actually. He had a tiny quirk to his lips. One that said he was proud of what he'd done, but slightly worried that Shiro wouldn't like it. Shiro huffed silently as he felt himself grin.

"You made this?"

Purple-tinted eyes stared at him for a few seconds, awaiting his reaction, before Keith nodded his head. Shiro grinned as he grabbed his fork that was innocently sitting nearby. Taking a bite, he almost groaned at the flavor. It wasn't quite chocolate, too fruity to be. It tasted a little burnt, but in a good way. Like smores on an open campfire.

Something Shiro had always associated with Keith.

"You made _this_?" Shiro asked incredulously as he took another bite. He could never remember Keith making anything so good, although out of the two of them, Keith had always been the better cook.

"The others helped," Keith stated honestly as he shrugged, "Mostly Hunk, but I tried. Is...is it any good?"

"It's amazing, Keith," Shiro expressed as he grinned at a pink-cheeked Keith, "Just like you are."

"Hey," Keith narrowed his eyes but a grin lit up his face, "Today's about you. No complimenting me."

"But, _Keith_ ," Shiro whined slightly as he took another forkful of cake, "It's my birthday, and I insist on complimenting you. In fact, I want you to try some of this."

"Sure," Keith smiled after a moment as Shiro let him eat the piece on the utensil, "Woah..."

Shiro swore he saw stars in Keith's eyes, not the usual ones he always noticed exclusively on Keith but even cuter ones, at that second as a look of awe overcame his face. He laughed at the red drop of frosting on the corner of Keith's lip. Before either could think, he was already pressing his lips to the spot. Feeling the heat travel through his face and body, he was about to pull away awkwardly when Keith turned and kissed him back. The taste of sweet and smoky mixed as their lips crashed together. Moments later, they both breathed out silently as they rested their foreheads together.

"Happy birthday, Shiro," Keith grinned softly as he rubbed his nose against Shiro's, "Hope this is enough. Couldn't do as much as I wanted to."

"It's more than enough," Shiro chuckled softly as he grinned fondly at the raven-haired young man, "You're here. There's no better present than that."

Keith smiled softly as his eyes went misty. Shiro snickered quietly as he glanced down at the boy's lips. He felt another burst of laughter bubble out of his throat as Keith tilted his head curiously, face much too cute for Shiro.

"Missed a spot," the slightly older man smirked as he pressed another kiss to the corner of Keith's mouth where the icing had smeared from their first kiss. Keith groaned as Shiro licked at the fruity cream before their lips pulled together again. Time went on, but to Shiro, it felt like it froze. Warmth flooded him as his tongue skirted along Keith's top lip before the other's opened up. Shiro grinned as he kissed him even more, tongue sneaking its way into his mouth and pressing against Keith's.

Moments later, Shiro carefully pulled back as Keith whined loudly. He chuckled when he saw the pout on the boy's face.

"We should get going," he stated as he felt himself frown inwardly, "The others will probably be wanting to talk to u-"

"I told them we were going to be busy," Shiro raised a brow, and Keith blushed red, "Not like that. I said we'd be training."

"Training, huh?" Shiro smirked as he placed a quick kiss to Keith's lip again, "We could use more practice."

"Mhm," Keith agreed as he returned the kiss. Before Shiro could blink, something smeared itself on his nose. His eyes widened in surprise as Keith laughed.

"Looks like we need to clean that up," Keith grinned as he got a sparkle to his eyes, "More practice?"

"If you say so," Shiro teased with soft eyes as he glanced cross-eyed at the blot of violet on his nose, "Practice sounds good right now. You better clean it up."

"Yes, sir," Shiro fell even more for the boy with galaxy eyes as he smirked that grin and mock saluted him. Shiro rolled his eyes before he grinned. Keith returned the smirk as he placed a kiss to Shiro's nose, "Oh, no. Looks like I'll have to do more."

Shiro grinned as Keith peppered more kisses over his nose. They glided further up until he felt warm lips over his scar. Shiro felt joy overcome his body as his large hands found a home in Keith's soft ebony locks. He placed a kiss of his own underneath Keith's jaw, and the younger gasped sweetly. Shiro grinned as he took his turn splattering kisses to Keith's jawline. Reaching his hand over to the door absentmindedly, he locked it as he pulled Keith away. More kisses were planted as Shiro stumbled with his arms wrapped around the lithe yet strong man's back. Ignoring the half-eaten cake on the stand nearby, he felt his back hit the wall as Keith pushed him slightly. More kisses fluttered across his skin as he moaned.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up waaay more fluffy than I had planned but...I also changed this to a one-shot.


End file.
